


Nothing But An Apron

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Aprons, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Partial Nudity, Prompt Fic, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker gets an unusual request from Bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But An Apron

 

Thornstriker didn't know much about sex. However, she knew that when something good happened, sex was sometimes the reward for a lover. 

 

It just so happened to be one this time.  Bloodshed had just finished a long job that had given him a good payday at the end of it and she wanted to celebrate his completion with a little something.

 

Of course, she had asked him since he knew more about it and often he came up with better ideas that she did.

 

This one... was weird.  All he had asked was that after tonight's dinner and shower to put on her apron and wait for him in the kitchen.  Just that.  Simply put on the apron and wait.  And just the apron itself.

 

Why would he possibly want her to dress like this?

 

It was a question she was still asking herself even after he had joined her in the kitchen and then proceeded to make love to her against the countertop.  While she was still wearing only the apron.

 

END


End file.
